This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ACTG390 This study will evaluate two different treatment combinations of anti-HIV drugs and will use one of two plans for switching from one to the other treatment combinations. One plan will switch treatment combination when the amount of HIV in the bloodstream (viral load) is 1,000 copies and the other plan will switch treatment when the amount of HIV in the bloodstream is 30,000 copies. The study will evaluate if there is a difference in benefit for either of the two switching plans in a four year treatment.